Sorath (Rulers of Kind)
Fos'Orathos, more known as Sorath, is the Heart of Tathamet and the youngest of the Evils, the demons who come from Tathamet, However, he is far older than the demons created by Lucifer. Sorath is the only Evil who don't want to ressurect Tathamet as Sorath is the only Evil who is not a Prime Evil nor a Lesser Evil. History After Tathamet was defeated, Izual eviscerated him and his heart felt to the ground, this heart becames Sorath. When Lilith was locked, the Heaven and the Hell made a truce, however, the Lesser Evils decided to exile the Prime Evils. Sorath rules over his part of Hell until the Lesser Evils are locked by Lucifer. Sorath and Crowley argue for Hell's throne and Sorath finish to win. Powers and Abilities Despite being the youngest of the Evils, Sorath is still the strongest of the Greater Demons, no younger demon can match him in strength. * Nigh-Omniscience: Sorath is very old as he existed long before the creation of Lucifer's demons, he is well-aware on how to remove the Mark and knows the secrets behind Hell and its origin. * Elementumkinesis: Sorath's two basic elements are controlling forms of ice and fire. ** Cryokinesis: Sorath can generate, shape and modify ice at will, he can create cold by his sole presence and can throw ice crystals to his foes. ** Pyrokinesis: Satan can control all forms of fires in existence even Holy Fire which make him a dangerous foe against angels. * Immortality: Sorath was originally the heart of Tathamet and when Izual gutted off his body to tear off the heart of the Beast, Sorath was born. He is the youngest of the Evils but older than the younger Demons. He cannot age or wither. * Demonic Immunity: Despite being a demon, Sorath is immune to all demonic weaknesses except to the Devil's Trap, but it can only hold him for a short while. only angel swords can harm him either, much like Izual. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Sorath cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases.. * Super Strength: Sorath is the physically strongest of all Greater Demons. Sorath is equally strong with Izual. * Teleportation: Sorath displays the ability to teleport anywhere in the universe within his reach and knowledge. Sorath is capable of traveling to Hell. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Devil's Trap: A Devil's Trap can hold Sorath for a quite short while. * Soulstone: The Soulstones can lock Sorath. Beings * Primordial Beings: Any of the oldest entities can destroy Sorath. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the same level as an Archangel can defeat Sorath and kill him. * Nephalems: A Nephalem is able to kill him if they use his true potential or if they're an Arch-Nephalem. Objects and Weapons * Primordial Level Weaponry: Weapons of Archangel Level Entities or Primordial Entities can kill Sorath instantly like Archangel Blades, Prime Evil Blades, or Death's Scythe. * Angel Swords: Angelic Weapons of Higher Angels can kill Sorath. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Rulers of Kind Category:Rulers Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Season 15 Characters Category:Season 16 Characters Category:Season 17 Characters